


Amazin'

by earth_dragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny being awesome, F/M, Human AU, Little bit of schmoop, Meg being sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/pseuds/earth_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, you bastard, just come on!” Meg is not whining. She’s not. And she’s definitely not begging. Meg does NOT beg!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for the AMAZING dearhumanbeings over on Tumblr. Once upon a time, she wrote me a Human AU Meg/Benny, which has become my head canon for them. So when I think of Meg/Benny together, I think of them as human, snarky, unconventional, a little unsure of themselves, but so well matched! This story is pure porn; don't look for any plot here!

“Oh, you bastard, just come on!” Meg is not whining. She’s not. And she’s definitely not begging. Meg does NOT beg!

 

But if Benny doesn’t get his cock in her soon she’s gonna put his eye out with one of her stilettos.

 

“Easy darlin’, easy.” Benny rubs his hard cock up against her wetness, teasing, tormenting, just gliding across her aching lips. “I’m just admiring the view here.”

 

Meg does make a good view and she knows it. She had surprised Benny with black lace and thigh highs, and his instantly hard cock upon seeing her let her know her efforts were appreciated. He had wanted to take her right there in the living room, and she was more than happy to oblige him. She expected it when he bent her over the arm of the couch.

 

She didn’t expect to still be bent over, ass in the air, still wriggling and wet for his cock forty-five minutes later. Benny was such a God-damn tease!

 

“Benny, I swear to God I’m gonna go take care of things myself if you don’t -- ah, AAAHHHH!” Finally Benny slammed into her in one smooth, solid stroke, hitting every nerve ending she had.

 

“Is this what you want, sugah? Want me buried deep in you?”

 

Benny snapped his hips and Meg couldn’t help but cry out. She had been waiting for so long. Getting ready, putting on the lingerie, doing her hair and make-up -- all of it had been building for so long as she waited for him to come home, to find her. The slightly anxious knot in her stomach as she waited for his approval, because really, she had never done something like this for anyone before. And then he had teased her, in the best way possible, yes, but still. He touched her, kissed her, everywhere except where she needed it most, and Meg was so strung out on arousal that, now she was finally being fucked, she was incoherent with pleasure.

 

“You are so good for me darlin’. So sexy. Do you know what you do to me?”

 

Benny whispers and bites down on the shell of her ear, and Meg just keens.

 

“To come home and find you all trussed up for me like this, looking like the best thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

Benny wraps his huge hands around her small hips and slams into her. Meg can hear skin slapping and wet, obscene noises as their bodies come together again and again. And she’s been waiting for so long, been so worked up. She’s already so close. Fire is coiling in her belly and it’s going to explode into an inferno; she just needs one final, little push.

 

Meg reaches down to rub her clit, to finish getting herself off, but Benny grabs her hands and holds them down against the arm of the couch. “Oh now, where’s the fun in that?”

 

“Ahhhhhh! Ben… Benny I’m…” Meg is fighting for breath, for words, but she’s actually going to explode if she doesn’t get to come. “You fucker! I’m so close!”

 

Benny moves to hold both her wrists in one huge hand, gently. He runs a comforting palm down her side. “I know baby, I know. Just a minute longer. I know you can do that. I’ll get you there, I promise.”

 

Meg sobs, she doesn’t mean to. She would never want to display that kind of vulnerability in front of anyone. But Benny has been good to her, treats her like a lady except for when she explicitly asks him not to.

 

Benny leans down and kisses between her shoulder blades, brushes of his mouth back and forth, his beard tickling the skin there. His hips continue to work a steady, brutal pace, in and out, hitting deep. “I’ll get uhhhhh!” Benny’s voice breaks off into a moan. He’s held onto his control for so long, but it’s starting to finally break. “I’ll get us there.” With one hand still gently pinning her wrists, Benny creeps his other hand slowly down around her hip. His thick fingers part her folds until he --finally! thank God! -- finds her clit and he begins rubbing it in circles.

 

Meg gives in to abandon, let’s herself go. She cries out and pushes back hard against him, bucking back onto his thick cock and then bucking forward against his rubbing, delicious fingers. Colors swim before her eyes, her heartbeat rushes in her ears, and she’s so vulnerable right now but she can’t even care. She’s going to come.

 

She going to come.

 

She’s going to…

 

She is…

 

Pleasure whitens out her vision and Meg screams as orgasm hits. She feels herself pulse and tighten. She knows she clamps down hard around Benny’s cock because she can feel it; she hears him hiss.

 

And then blackness hits.

 

~~*~~

 

Meg doesn’t know how long she was out, probably just a few minutes at most, but when she wakes she’s no longer bent over the arm of the couch. She’s curled up on the couch, with a blanket tucked around her, resting against Benny’s broad chest.

 

When her eyes flutter open Benny chucks her under the chin. “Hey, there ya are!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You need some water or something?”

 

Meg takes a moment to reorient herself, and then she immediately blushes and tries to squirm away.

 

Benny tightens his arms around her. “Now hold on. Hold on there. Where you think you goin’? You need to rest for a few minutes.” He tells her. “We both do. That was quite a workout.”

 

She looks down at Benny’s soft, come covered cock. Obviously he came, but she doesn’t remember it. Pitty that; she likes watching Benny come. She can’t believe she actually passed out. She fucking passed out! That has never happened to her before!

 

“Stop over-thinking it darlin’”

 

“What?” She turns to Benny, prepared to be miffed.

 

“Stop over-thinkin’ it,” he says again. “We had a damn good time. That was our best yet. I don’t know what the special occasion was, but feel free to greet me like that anytime. You were amazin’!”

 

Huh. Well then.

 

Meg lets herself relax incrementally until she’s soft and pliant against Benny’s chest. Amazing. Yeah, she guesses maybe it was. Benny was a terrible tease, but the payoff was mind-blowing, and apparently he enjoyed it too; pretty thoroughly if the contented hum in chest and drying come across his skin was anything to go by.

  
Yeah, she could live with amazing.


End file.
